Streaming video content in networks may come from a variety of sources. For example, a video surveillance system may provide a video content stream including images of whatever is within the field-of-view of a surveillance video camera's lens. Video content over networks has increased as films and other video programs have become increasingly accessible in the home via the Web. Network bandwidth demands continue to increase as more and more applications stream video and other content in networks.